30 Hours
by AlmayCorazon
Summary: Working out a plot bunny...Quinn has an itch that she can't quite scratch...so Santana does her best to relieve her. ;)
1. Chapter 1:Creep

**Creep (TLC)**

* * *

I reach up to touch his face, feeling the stubble from yet another long night with his boys and I smile...even if that red mark on his neck is telling me that he wasn't quite faithful to me.

 _"Have a good day, try to stay out of trouble."_ I say as I linger in the doorway.

 _"Of course, Q, the only trouble I'm interested in involves you screaming so loud that they hear you back at home."_ He says, with a sly smirk.

Sex is all that we have going for us at this point...nothing more.

I've fooled myself into believing that he loves me because at the end of the day, it's all that I really want.

I just want love, which at this point, I'll take in any shape or form.

If I was truthful with myself, I'd admit that Noah Puckerman is the closest I will ever come to having _**her**._

 _"Make spaghetti tonight."_ He demands, rather matter of fact, instead of asking.

But I just nod, feeling myself slipping more and more.

Why the hell was I even here?

He's a soldier, that's what everyone is always telling me, he defends this country and works hard.

So logically, I'm supposed to be okay with just being his little Air Force wife (girlfriend) even though I have a degree from Yale and countless job offers that I could be taking.

When Noah asked me to move to base with him, so that we could work on building our relationship before he could even entertain the idea of putting a fucking ring on my finger...I jumped at the chance.

Even if I was ashamed of just how low it was to throw my life away on a chance at a real relationship.

* * *

Frustrated with too much silent time and too much thought of that hickey I saw forming on his neck, I decided that it was time to at least give myself some kind of sunshine in the dreariness that is being committed to Noah Puckerman.

 _"Yo!"_ She said, without even looking up but I just remained silent as I watched her because even the act of her casually moisturizing her legs set something off inside of me.

A robe covered the rest of her as she paid attention to those beautiful legs of hers, gorgeous legs that she loved to show off so damned much...I was staring and she was smirking.

 _"Is this a bad time?"_ I asked as I tried to get my staring under control.

She kept smirking and then tilted her head to look at me.

 _"Is that a washing machine that I hear, Q? Are you washing his shit stained boxers again?"_

 _"Among everything else that he left on the bathroom floor this morning."_ I sighed. _  
_

 _"Was he out again late last night?"_ She asked, showing some concern as she put her legs down and reached absently for her wedding ring, screwing it onto her finger without even a second thought.

It stung but I wasn't even going to let myself go there.

 _"Came in at sunrise, showered, ate breakfast and left for drill."_

 _"How the hell can you keep living like that Q? Don't you want better?"_

 _"Don't start with me Santana, that's not why I called you."_ I said as I blew a curl out of my face only to have it fall right back down.

 _"Then why did you call?"_

 _"Where's Britt?"_

She shrugged, looked back at the nightstand and then smiled at me before licking her lips.

 _"Out playing...you know how it goes, open marriage, closed lips. She does her thing, I do mine and we don't share the details."_

 _"How do you know she's being safe?"_

 _"She knows the deal, Q. No glove, no love. Also, we get tested together every few months."_

 _"How do YOU live like that, don't you want better?"_

Her smirk fell away and she gave me a look that I hadn't seen in way too long. A look that told me that the open marriage wasn't quite her idea but she was choosing to live with it.

 _"If I'm being real, what I want is to be fucking you right under Puckerman's nose, reminding you of just why you shouldn't BE with him."_

 _"What difference will that even make? At the end of the day...you go back to her and I'm stuck here with him."_

 _"He's your pom-poms, Q."_

 _"What?"_ I asked as the buzzer went off on the dryer. _"Hold on a sec."_ I put my phone against the wall, so I could still see her as I emptied the dryer and switched the clothes from the washer over.

 _"Have you been doing squats?"_ She asked in surprise.

I looked back at her and could see that she looked like a dog in heat as she stared at my ass.

So I wiggled it and winked at her.

 _"I have been actually...thanks for noticing."_

* * *

I haven't left base since I moved in, even though it's so close to the city...so close to a glimpse of freedom. I'd moved in six months ago and hadn't looked back...or really left, partly because I think that I'll never come back and partly because I know that I'd be headed straight to her.

And so I do something previously unthinkable...because I was trying like hell to commit to this thing with Noah but at this point, I'm thinking that I deserve more than this...so I say it.

And I mean it...and she doesn't even hesitate.

 _"Come fuck me, Santana...remind of why I shouldn't be here."_

 _"How long will he be gone?"_

 _"All day."_

 _"What if someone tells him I was there?"_

 _"So what if they do, you're a friend. He won't know and probably won't even care...please come?"_

She hesitated for a long moment and then pulled the ring off her finger and put it on the nightstand.

It was apparently their signal to each other that they were off doing something because I noticed that she was putting her ring next to it's match...Brittany's ring.

Any guilt I had for suggesting this, left me right in that moment.

I felt absolved.

He's cheating on me, I know it and I have a feeling that he even knows that I know about it and doesn't give a shit.

So why should I?

* * *

She was on me, the moment she got into the house.

That lotion she had been putting on smelled of coconuts and cinnamon with a smell that was uniquely hers blended with it. It was like heaven.

I crashed my lips into hers and she gripped my ass.

A chuckle left her throat as I continued to kiss her.

 _"Fuck me."_ I said to her as I pulled my face away.

She spun me around and pressed me back against the door.

 _"Is that what you want, Q? Me to fuck you like you need to be fucked? Hmm?"_

 _"God, yes!"_

* * *

 _ **A/N: This plot bunny has been distracting me from finishing Too Long A Martyr. Don't even know what it is. Probably nothing major...a two shot...maybe.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2:Safe With Me

**Safe With Me (Sam Smith)**

* * *

 **QUINN'S POV**

* * *

 _"You like that baby."_ She says to me as she pressed me against the dining room table.

My naked breasts were pushed against the same place where Puck eats his dinner as she works her fingers inside of me and I don't feel a second of guilt.

I NEEDED this!

 _"Yesss."_ I hissed and she chuckled, her right hand gripping my waist so hard that I knew it would bruise later, giving away my infidelities but I didn't care.

Why should I? Puck doesn't.

I know he's fucking around and unlike Santana and Brittany, I have no desire to have an open relationship.

I'm selfish that way, I will never even try to deny it.

But fuck him and his lack of loyalty.

 _"Fuck!"_ I yelped when she slapped my ass as hard as she could.

 _"Stop thinking about him while I fuck you."_ She growled as she filled the room with the sound of her hand pounding through my wetness.

 _"My God...so good..."_ I chanted as my legs began to shake uncontrollably. I gripped the lace tablecloth in my fists and rested my forehead against the table top and allowed myself to fully enjoy this moment. _"Yesss. ugh...yesss. SANTANA!"_

* * *

 _"You shouldn't BE with HIM. That's the last time I'll say it. Just make sure that you call me anytime you need some reminding."_ She whispered as her cool cheek rested against my burning face. I nodded. _"If you wait too long, Q, I might just show up whenever the craving hits me, even if that means pulling his body off of yours."_ She chuckled as she pulled away, winking at my shocked face before walking away...giving me a good show of her ass as she walked down my driveway.

 _"Bye."_ I whispered and almost like she could hear me from over a hundred feet away, she turned quickly and winked again.

My panties were soaked...just thinking about what she had done to me less than an hour ago and how much I wanted her still.

"Fuck." I groaned before easing the door closed and taking a moment to look at the destruction of our fucking.

I had half a mind to leave it like this but that good housewife in me (Judy Jr.) wouldn't allow me to be spiteful.

So, I opened up all the windows and lit a few candles and then took a quick shower, my fingers pushed deep between my thighs as I relived my afternoon.

It was right about the time I came a third time, the water running cold that I realized that I wasn't sure how I was going to keep up this farce of a relationship much longer.

Frankly, now that I had experienced her again, this time sober, I wanted nothing more than to worship at her feet and let her have her way with me...whenever and however the hell she wanted because fuck if she wasn't everything my body needed in that moment.

Or in ALL moments.

* * *

I took the spaghetti off the stove and dumped a generic sauce over it, stirring it absently as I replayed all the ways she touched me.

My mind was so focused on her that when the door slammed a little while later, I nearly knocked the pot onto the floor.

 _"Quinn!"_ He yelled from the living room, the sound of his boots absorbing into the carpet.

I schooled my scowl and put on my BEST smile...which lasted about five seconds, right until I looked up to see that sly grin of his...he was already pulling himself out of his pants when our eyes met.

 _"What are you doing?"_ I asked as I began stirring again.

 _"I need you."_ He said.

I looked down at his semi-limp penis and then back into his eyes.

 _"Since when did you start treating me like your whore?"_ I asked, calmly as I began stirring again.

 _"Quinn, seriously. Shit...I could have gotten anyone to fuck me today but here I am...coming home to you. Don't make me regret it."_ He said...shuffling closer to me.

It was the first time he openly admitted to being unfaithful and it stung more than I thought it would.

Which is probably why I didn't fight him when he moved closer to me.

I wasn't going to throw this away...especially not for _her._

Even if she had given me the best sex I'd ever had.

My pride (Judy Jr.) wanted to make this work.

* * *

For the second time that day, I found myself pressed against a table from behind, his hardness digging into my back.

 _"Fine."_ I muttered...not bothering to do any of the work to help him reach his goal.

He didn't seem to mind though as he pulled up my dress and pushed aside my newly soaked panties.

Damn _her,_ for having that affect on me so many hours later.

 _"I like when you're already wet for me."_ He muttered as he pressed himself into me and I rolled my eyes.

 _"Just get on with it and you better pull out this time."_ I grumbled...pushing the pot over so that I could lean forward on my elbows.

I didn't even attempt to fake a moan as he rutted against me, instead I pushed my moans down...knowing that any that I had were from the soreness I felt from the fucking Santana had given me.

My mind was still imagining the taste of her lips and the feel of her hands caressing my body when I felt him begin to jerk against me, instead of pulling out.

 _"Sorry."_ He said, sounding satiated and not the least bit guilty.

 _"Fuck you, Noah."_ I said, once he was out of me. _"I told you already, no ring...no baby and you better be fucking clean! Serve yourself, I need a shower."_ I said...storming from the room...the stickiness between my legs not even close to sexy.

He was cackling from somewhere behind me, not even caring that he'd crossed a major line.

* * *

There was a sting of fresh tears as I climbed from the shower after nearly scrubbing my body raw.

Shit!

I better NOT get pregnant.

I CANNOT get pregnant.

God, please...no _"blessings"_ today.

My mind was running in circles, thinking about all of the ways I would be trapped if his plans worked out.

He knew I wouldn't be able to give ANOTHER baby away.

I'm not strong enough to handle that...and abortion isn't an option for me.

EVER.

I'm too old to be so irresponsible, I should have insisted he wrap it up.

* * *

I called her from my car...prepared to leave the base for the first time, and leave him behind.

It was the middle of the night and he had long left me to go be with his boys...or so he says.

 _"Quinn?"_ She said, her voice strained and very alert.

 _"Hey...did I interrupt something?"_

 _"No...just...whatever it's done now."_ There was a quiver in her voice.

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"...she's...through a text...it's...fucked."_ She rambled.

 _"Wait...what?"_

 _"She ended things...through a text. She's...pregnant."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I need you, Q. Please?"_ She whined.

And without even a moment's hesitation.

 _"I'm on my way."_

* * *

 _ **A/N** : **FIRST THING I'VE WRITTEN IN THREE MONTHS. FORGIVE ME IF IT'S SHIT.**  
_


	3. Chapter 3:Of All The Gin Joints

**A/N: Something smutty to offset the angst of Martyr. I'm on a roll.**

* * *

 **Of All The Gin Joints in the World (Fall Out Boy)**

* * *

I didn't give driving over there a second thought, why would I? When it comes to _her_ there's not much that I wouldn't do.

It's pathetic but then again, so is dropping everything that I worked so hard for to follow behind Noah Puckerman.

It wasn't until I was standing in front of her building that I started to second guess myself.

So I called her because the last thing I wanted was to run into Brittany.

 _"I thought you said you were on your way, where the fuck are you?"_ She slurred into the phone.

 _"I am here you jerk. Buzz me in!"_

 _"Oh."_

I could hear her stumbling and then there was the buzz and the click of the door.

Before I had the chance to lose my nerve, I bounded up the three flights of stairs like my life counted on it.

She was waiting in the door way when I turned the corner, sweaty and breathless.

 _"You_ _know there's an elevator_ , _right?"_ She said tilting her head toward the silver doors beside me.

 _"If you're going to be bitchy all night at least get me drunk enough to deal with you."_

 _"Say no more."_

* * *

I'd never actually been to their apartment before, it looked way bigger on the phone screen but what it lacked in space it made up in it being clean and smelling like her.

She bit on her bottom lip as she slid a mason jar across the counter. It was unlabeled and full of a liquid that was black as tar.

" _What's this?"_

Can you blame me for being skeptical?

 _"That's pure Kentucky Moonshine, sugar. Drink up. Ignore the burn it's supposed to do that."_

 _"Is this what you had?"_

 _"Sure is, sweetheart."_

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to not be bitchy until I had a buzz.

She was practically salivating as she watched me bring the jar to my lips. I should have been worried but I trusted her.

Maybe that was my first mistake.

I gulped down as much as I could at once and immediately felt my eyes water and the fire erupt in my chest.

 _"Fuck!"_

She was cackling now, so hard that she was doing her pee dance. She reached for the jar but I snatched it up and took one more gulp for good measure.

Which only sent me into a coughing fit which made her laugh harder.

 _"Oh God! I gotta pee!"_ She squealed before running off down the hall, leaving me to explore the home that they had made together.

Nothing flowed.

Mismatched dishes in the kitchen, sleek appliances and silly mugs.

Then, in one corner there were Santana's sexy stilettos lying at the base of a table that had a stack of coloring books and a bucket of crayons on top.

The two of them staying together so long boggled the mind.

The sex must be mind blowing...it has to be.

* * *

Two hands slid around my waist and my mind forgot about Brittany, forgot about how heartbroken she was...all I wanted was to be _hers_.

 _"You know, Q, there are things I want to do to your body...that would make you feel better than you could even imagine."_

Her voice was like the purr of a jungle cat seducing its dinner and I was happy to be her prey.

I pressed back against her and felt the bulge of something that definitely wasn't there before.

And while letting her fuck me with a strap on would be a first, I was too afraid to give in but then the buzz was taking over and I couldn't resist.

 _"That better be clean."_

 _"After that fucking I have you earlier, I bought this one just for you."_

 _"How did you know I'd even want to let you touch me again?"_ I teased.

She leaned closer and pulled my dress up until the hem was at my waist.

 _"Oh Quinnie, there's no doubt in my mind that you wants this."_

 _"Ungh."_ I grunted as she pressed against my panty covered ass.

 _"Say you want it."_

 _"Want it?"_

 _"Say you want whatever I give you."_

 _"I...fuck...I want it."_

 _"I bet you're soaked like a good little slut...aren't you, Quinn."_

 _"Yesss."_

* * *

I gripped the edge of the table in the corner as she pressed a hand to my back. My body hovered over the bucket of crayons and a thrill went through my body.

I felt the draft against my skin as my dress was flipped up and my panties were yanked down.

Her tongue found my wetness and her hands forced my legs apart for more access.

 _"Fuck, yes! Yes! Oh God, YES!"_

Just as quickly as her mouth was on me, bringing me closer and closer to orgasm she pulled away.

 _"You taste like him...did he come home and fuck you...hmm...did he make you want to stay and lick his boots...hmm?"_

If I didn't know any better I'd think she was jealous.

She was running her fingers softly over my thighs and ass as she spoke. I felt a twinge of fear that was quickly replaced by lust as she pressed her hand into me.

 _"Fuck!"_

 _"Answer me."_

 _"He did...he fucked me."_

 _"What a slut you've become, Q...first me and then him...and now look at you, obviously still needing more."_

 _"Yes."_ I hissed as her fingers worked in and out of me. _"Please?"_

 _"On one condition."_

 _"Anything."_

 _"You stay the night and let me have my way with you."_

I froze, he'd know I was gone...that I'd left all night and then what?

Her hand stopped it's movement and I tried to push back against it but she gripped my waist with her other hand.

She wanted an answer.

 _"Yes, please...I'm yours."_

 _"Good girl."_

* * *

Without warning, she replaced her hand with the strap on pressing the impossibly big thing into me. It was bigger than I ever had and I was finding it hard not to whine.

Just when I was ready to push her off of me, I felt her hips touch my ass.

I'd never felt so full in my life.

Or at least I thought...

I yelped when her thumb pressed into the pucker of my ass but she just chucked dryly.

 _"I've been dreaming about this very moment for a long time."_

 _"Fuck...please.."_

 _"Please what?"_

 _"Move!"_

I groaned at the loss of her as she pulled almost completely out before pushing forward at a punishingly slow pace.

Her finger kept pumping in my ass and what felt uncomfortable at first began to feel like nirvana.

 _"Mo...more...please?"_

 _"My little slut needs more?"_

 _"Yes! Please,_ _Santana...fuck...please?"_

She pulled her thumb out and then pulled out of me completely.

 _"No! Don't stop!"_

 _"Follow me, Q. If you really want more."_ She purred.

I stood up and felt the wetness soaking my upper thighs as I followed behind her like a lost puppy.

* * *

When we got to the bedroom, I got to see the monster she was fucking me with and my knees got weak.

She smiled at me and then pulled a bag from under her bed.

It was from a sex shop.

She had obviously bought more than just that strap on.

I watched with rapt attention as she pulled two packages out of the bag.

And because porn is a second hobby of Puck's and he's asked for this in particular, I knew immediately that she was presenting me with butt plugs.

One was thin and long, black rubber and the other was short and thick, and metal.

Old me would have said hell no to both but with her, I was more than willing!

" _Pick one. Only if you want to...I can tell from that perfect pucker that this is a first."_

 _"This one."_ I said, pushing the metal one towards her. Her eyes went wide as she looked from it to me.

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Please? Fill me up."_

You'd think she was a teenage boy about to score for the first time with the way she grinned.

She put the other plug back in the bag and dropped it off to the side.

 _"I um...I'll be right back."_ She practically squeaked as she grabbed the plug and left me sitting there.

Squirming.

* * *

When she returned with a shining butt plug and the mason jar of moonshine, with that giant cock flopping in front of her, I swallowed hard and reached for the mason jar.

She took a giant gulp first and then handed it to me.

The burn wasn't so bad this time, so I took another gulp. She pulled it away from me after that.

" _Hey!"_

 _"I need you clearheaded and consenting. Now bend over the bed and lift your dress."_

 _"You don't want me to take it off?"_

 _"No. Now bend over."_ She growled and I didn't hesitate this time.

I bent over, pulling my dress to my waist before bracing myself on my elbows.

 _"Good girl...now spread your legs nice and wide for me."_

I spread my legs wide and waited to feel the cool metal against my ass.

She lined it up with my pucker and then began to press the strap on into me. I groaned as she worked in slowly. I was so wrapped up in it that I almost missed the way the cool metal was slowly splitting me open.

Almost.

It burned but I did my best to relax and just like that it popped in.

The coolness of the metal created a burning ache. I couldn't help but move my hips as she bottomed out.

 _"Oh God, Santana...oh God!"_ I was pressing back faster and she kept going slow. _"Please...more! Move faster...oh God please?!"_

Her hand was in my hair the next minute pulling me up until I was practically standing between her and the bed. She bit my neck as she wrapped a hand around my waist. She began to walk and each movement drove her deeper inside.

I was groaning and squirming as we made our way to her dresser.

 _"Look at yourself, Q."_ She said as she bent me over the dresser, until I was face to face with my reflection. _"Watch me fuck you, watch me take all of you."_

I couldn't take my eyes away from my wild hair, my hooded eyes and the way my mouth wouldn't close, the grunts that emitted from my lungs were carnal as she ground her hips against me over and over.

Faster and faster.

I could feel her watching me but I couldn't stop looking into my own eyes.

 _"Who should you be with, Q?"_

 _"You."_

 _"Who's the only person that deserves to fuck you?"_

 _"You are."_

 _"Who owns this little slut."_

 _"Fuck...you do. Only you. Oh God...yes! SANTANA!"_

She was fucking me so hard that words became nonexistent.

It was just her and me, giving and taking.

And she was right, even if nothing ever came of this...no one would ever own every inch of me like she did and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _ **A/N: More or Fin?**_


	4. Chapter 4:Love On The Brain

**Love On The Brain (Rihanna)**

* * *

I looked into her eyes as I moved my sore hips, mesmerized by how she looked up at me with more than lust in her eyes. She loved me, deep in my heart I knew it to be true and by the end of the night, I want it all out in the open.

There's no way that I was the only one feeling this...no way.

 _"I like you on top like this."_ She said as she moved her hands up my thighs, to my hips.

We'd been going at it for hours, I'd had countless orgasms and felt like I could pass out at any moment but I couldn't stop.

Somewhere in my head, I was convinced that this was more of a goodbye than anything else.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back as her thumb came to rest on my clit, rubbing just enough to bring me to the orgasm that I'd been holding off.

 _"No...I don't...want it to end."_ I whined as I brought my hand to her wrist, attempting to stop her.

 _"We need to rest...come for me, Quinn. Please?"_

 _"Fuck...since...oh fuck...you asked so nice...oh God. Shit!"_ I groaned as my body went still and the coil in my belly released.

She looked at me in awe and reached for my face.

I leaned forward and our lips collided for the first time all night.

Nirvana.

* * *

The emptiness I felt as I laid next to her, drifting in and out of sleep, made me ache for her.

And then she swatted my ass and I remembered I wasn't so empty.

 _"Fuck."_ I groaned and she chuckled.

 _"You want me to take it out?"_

 _"Fine."_ I whined, rolling onto my stomach.

Her fingers danced across my flesh and the fire inside me reignited.

How does she do this to me?

She tried to pull it out but I was tense...afraid to feel completely empty again.

In the next moment, her body covered mine and she was nibbling at my neck and all the tension left me.

This time she eased it out and I felt another tremor run through me.

 _"Oh God."_ I groaned and she chuckled against me.

 _"What a good little slut you are, Q...taking it all so well."_

 _"Only for you."_ I whispered as I reached up into her hair. _"I don't want this to end."_ I admitted.

She rolled off of me and then pulled the sheets around us.

 _"Me either."_

* * *

We laid on our sides looking at each other and I couldn't hold back.

 _"I want to taste you."_ It's been all about me these last two times and I wanted badly to make her sing my name.

But she shook her head.

 _"I'm not ready for that, Q...not yet."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You'll think it's stupid."_

I pressed my palm to her cheek and pressed my lips against hers for a long, lingering kiss.

 _"No, I won't."_

 _"You're the only person that I've been with since I got married other than B...no one else felt worthy and if I'm not careful, I'll see this for more than it is and I'll fall in love with you."_

Her words took me by surprise, it was the most vulnerable that I'd seen her and it only made me want her more.

 _"What's so wrong with that?"_

 _"It's against the rules, we can fuck whoever we want...but no love...no unprotected sex."_

 _"But she's pregnant."_

 _"I know."_ And then the tears came and it broke my heart. _"This is why,"_ She said wiping angrily at her tears. _"I can't love you right now, you deserve so much more than this fucked up situation."_

 _"You already love me, Santana. You can't walk that back now."_

 _"I can and I will."_

 _"You won't do that because I love you too and you can't stop me from loving you. I'm already yours and soon enough you'll be mine."_

* * *

With newfound confidence I pressed my lips against hers hard and rolled her onto her back.

I pushed my knee between her legs and immediately came into contact with her wetness.

How much had she built up...how great she must taste.

There was no stopping me.

 _"Quinn...you don't have to."_

 _"I want to."_

I kissed at her body as I made my way down between her legs and she kept a hand on the back of my head as I went.

She wanted this just as badly as I did.

I pulled the sheet around me and with one flick of my tongue she groaned.

The sound of her moans as I explored her was music to my ears.

 _"Ay...fuck...that's so good. Fuck."_

I pressed two fingers into her and she grunted as she gripped my hair.

Her hips moved in time with my thrusts and my tongue followed suit.

There was a high pitched whine coming from her as she got closer to climax.

 _"Brittany?"_ She said, going still.

* * *

My heart sank at first because I thought she was calling me by that name but then I heard the shuffling in the doorway.

 _"Don't let me interrupt. I just need to get some things."_

I went to pull away but Santana's hand grip tightened.

 _"You heard her, don't you dare stop."_ She growled at me. _  
_

I didn't know how to feel as I pressed a kiss to her clit, other than wanting to run away but it felt like she was partially protecting me by keeping me where I was...if that makes sense?

So when her hand tightened even more, I went back to work, ignoring the fact that her wife, my old friend was in the same space.

 _"Oh yes, that's a good girl, just like that."_ Santana groaned, being extra vocal.

I hated how dirty it made me feel but I was no wilting flower. She wanted to burn the bridge with Brittany, make her hurt and I could either help or hide.

So I pressed two more fingers into her and she let out a shriek. _"Oh my, fuck, yes! I love you...oh sweet Jesus, I love you so much, oh God."_

The shuffling was moving faster and so was I because there was no faking the way she was falling apart at my touch.

Even if at that moment, I was relieved that I was under the sheet, safe from Brittany's eyes on my face, I also felt tremendous pride in pleasing Santana.

I knew I'd be rewarded for it and that made me work even harder until she was just a puddle of noises and tight grips.

 _"Yessss."_ She hissed and then just when I thought I was safe from Brittany's wrath she did the unthinkable. _"QUINNNNNNNNN! I love you...oh God, yes."_ She screamed as she came.

* * *

The door slammed a few minutes later and Santana let out a harsh laugh.

 _"Come up here, love."_ She said, her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

I smiled at her as I crawled up her body and collapsed half on top of her, half on the pillow.

 _"Please don't ever put me in a situation like that again."_ I said as I wiped the wetness from my cheeks.

 _"I'm sorry it happened but I'm not sorry that it was you, or that you kept going. I love that you rode with me."_

I snickered. _"Well I'm just that ride or die kind of good girl."_

 _"Yeah you are, I want to fuck you so bad but I can't move my legs."_

 _"Me either, lets rest. We can worry about the aftermath tomorrow."_

 _"I like the way you think."_

 _"Can I hold you?_ " I asked and she looked at me strange.

 _"After I fucked your brains out you want to make me the little spoon."_

 _"Yup, I am taller, after all and you told me you love me, in front her. I get to hold you."_

I got no argument from her as she rolled onto her side and waited for me to wrap my arms around her.

Tomorrow would probably be a shitstorm and I'm sure Brittany is calling Puck at this very moment but none of that mattered...only us in that moment.

Talk about out in the open.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ohhh chicas...what is happening here...I'm astonished. I didn't plan this...it just happened. What did you think? More?**_


	5. Chapter 5:Shower

**Shower (Becky G)**

* * *

I eased out of bed the next morning, sore in all of the right places, my legs feeling like gelatin.

She'd worked me over so hard that nothing could ever match it.

I was pretty sure of it.

Her back was to me as she snored lightly, her body sprawled freely on the bed.

You'd think she hadn't just ended a marriage the night before or had half a jar of moonshine before banging me into oblivion.

Meanwhile, my head was pounding and I was agonizingly sore, so while I was tempted to jump back in bed, I needed a shower badly.

And so I grabbed the first towel I could find and made my way down the cramped hallway to the bathroom.

Everything was sleek, clean, and mature with the exception of the multi-colored rubber ducks that lined the window sill.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes as I relieved a VERY full bladder before climbing into the shower.

Luckily there wasn't any visible sign of Brittany in the cramped space.

Right then, as I let the hot water pound my skin, I promised that if we ever made something more of this tryst, all signs of Brittany would be burned to the ground.

I would not compete.

Like I said, sharing is not my thing.

And that goes with sharing my space with her childish decorations.

* * *

I was rubbing at my sore neck when I felt the cold of the shower curtain being pulled back.

She had a half smile as her sleepy eyes looked me over.

 _"Morning."_ I mumbled. _  
_

 _"Hey."_ She said, still looking half asleep.

I smiled at her and took the time to admire her body.

How could anyone want an open marriage with her? Just look at her!

She was perfection.

 _"How are you feeling, hot stuff?"  
_

 _"Sore."_

She pouted as she moved under the water with me.

 _"Does that mean you don't want another round?"_

 _"Feed me first and then I'll let you do whatever you want to me."_

She perked up.

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Do you have bacon?"_ I asked.

 _"Definitely."_

 _"Then I promise."_

* * *

As soon as I took the last bite of my bacon and emptied my glass, she was on the move.

She pulled me up from my chair and then pressed hot, quick kisses against my lips.

Her hands were moving down to my waist and I could already feel what her touch was doing to me.

She lifted me onto the counter top and spread my legs until she fit between them.

I rested my head back against the cabinet and watched her as she licked her lips and stared at the wet spot I was making in her boxers.

 _"My eyes are up here."_

She looked confused as our eyes met and then she smiled.

 _"You might want to find something to hold on to."_ She was mumbling as she slipped the wet boxers off of my hips and left me exposed.

 _"What was that?"_ I asked, not sure I heard her correctly.

She smirked, and then quickly hooked her arms around my thighs and buried her face between my legs.

 _"OHHHHH FUCK!"_ I growled, grasping for a way to keep myself steady.

Her hair was my only option so I buried my fingers in it and pressed my hips upward.

I threw my head back against the cabinet and gave myself over to her ministrations.

 _"San...fuck...SANTANA! Oh GOD!"_

I was seconds from my orgasm when there was banging on the door.

But she was persistent as she slid her fingers inside of me and I howled.

Words didn't exist anymore, just my groans and whimpers as she added more fingers.

 _"uuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggghhh!"_ I groaned as the banging on the door continued.

I felt her stand up in the next second and so I opened my eyes to find her staring at me.

 _"You look so good when I'm fucking you."_ She said, her chin shiny as she continued to pound inside of me.

She wrapped her other arm around my back, pulling me closer to her and then her lips were on mine.

I loved the taste of myself on her lips.

* * *

It wasn't until I was coming down from my orgasm that I realized the knocking was still happening. _  
_

 _"Maybe you should answer that."_ I said as she helped me back onto my feet.

My legs were like jello again but she pulled up the boxers onto my hips before helping me over to the couch.

 _"Fuck whoever it is, I'm going to clean up...you relax."_ She said.

The banging stopped after a few minutes but I could tell they were still there and it was freaking me out.

I was watching some crappy reality show as Santana cleaned the kitchen when I heard keys in the lock.

 _"Uh...Santana?"_

But she heard it too.

 _"Go get dressed, Q. Obviously she realized the deadbolt that she doesn't have a key for, is locked and feels like being home for once."_

I walked to the room and shut the door...not really interested in changing out of her shirt and boxers.

But then I heard the door open and there was a sound of heavy footsteps.

 _"Where is she?"_ Came Noah's voice and I panicked.

I quickly locked the door and began the search for my clothes.

 _"She who?"_ Santana said, sounding annoyed.

 _"Brittany told me about last night and I heard her moaning not even fifteen minutes ago."_

I pulled my shirt over my head and went in search of my skirt.

 _"You're going to have to be more specific."_

 _"I'll just find her myself."_

He was on the move again, this time coming closer to the room.

 _"Check the bedroom."_ Brittany said and I could tell that she had pointed out the door because his steps were closer.

Just when I thought he'd come barreling through the door, he stopped.

 _"Move Santana or I will move you myself."_

 _"No. You have some nerve bursting in here, making fucking demands. Leave or I will call the cops, your commanding officer, whoever I need to, fucking try me Puckerman."_

 _"Sanny baby, just move. That's his fiance in there."_

I felt bile in my throat.

Since when was I his fiance? Was he fucking joking?

* * *

Enough was enough.

I slipped on my skirt and quickly unlocked the door.

When I pulled it open, I could see that Santana was spread wide in front of the door, clutching the frame for dear life, her body in an X formation as if Puck couldn't just lift her.

 _"It's okay, I'll talk to him."_

Noah looked at me and nodded.

 _"So it's true, you let her fuck you again?"_

 _"I practically begged her too."_

Santana still stood between us, like she was ready to throw down and I was grateful for that.

I stood in the bedroom that she had fucked me all over and he stood in the hall with Brittany just behind him, watching me like a hawk.

 _"I guess this is a good enough time as any to tell you then."_ He said before glancing over his shoulder and then straight at Santana.

 _"That baby she's carrying is mine...so I guess you saved me the trouble of having to dump Quinn."_

It was like a sixth sense for me, knowing when she was on the verge of losing it.

So it didn't surprise me when Santana's fist collided with his nose.

Blood sprayed all over her as the bone cracked but she was smiling.

 _"What the fuck, Lopez!"_

 _"Get the hell out, Puckerman."_ She said, calmly.

 _"Sanny, it's what we always wanted...a baby of our own."_ Brittany said.

And I watched the cold mask slide on as she looked at her wife.

 _"I was already married to one...not sure I want to go through that again. Give me your key."_ She said, holding her hand out.

 _"No."_

That sixth sense kicked in again as she lunged but hurting Puck was different than harming Brittany, I had my arms around her waist just as fast as it took for her to grip up Brittany.

 _"Let her go, Santana. She's pregnant."_

It was an unholy trinity sandwich, me holding Santana while she had Brittany gripped by the collar of her jacket.

 _"Give me my fucking key or I will beat that bastard out of you."_

* * *

It hit me then as she threatened innocent life that whatever that baby was, it would be Beth's sibling and I couldn't let Santana do something she'd regret.

I leaned forward and kissed her behind the ear, not caring who was watching me and just like that, she began to melt against me.

Her fingers loosened and Brittany backed away, scurrying behind a still bleeding Puck.

 _"Take me home."_ She whispered to him.

 _"Gladly. But give her the key first, Britt...I don't want you coming back here."_

Brittany looked around the apartment and then took her key ring out of her pocket, _"Here, you do it."_

Santana snatched the keys away, her body rigid as my arms still held tight to her, she grumbled as she maneuvered the ring and pulled off two keys.

 _"No need for you to have the key to my parents house either."_

 _"What about my stuff?"_ I asked her.

 _"I'll buy you new stuff and Puck, well he's going to have to buy her new stuff too."_

 _"But I've got valuable stuff like my degree there."_

 _"That wasn't smart of you."_

Brittany looked apologetic. _"I'll pack it up and then Santana can come get it and drop off my stuff."_

 _"Fine."_ She sighed.

 _"Come on, B."_ Puck said, holding his head back as he put a hand on her shoulder. _"Let's get the hell out of here."_

We stood there in the hallway, watching as they left the apartment, Noah dripping blood the whole way.

* * *

The minute they were gone and I let her go, she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I wanted to go in after her but the blood was bothering me and so I gave her space.

The first thing I did was put on a every lock on the door, hoping the worst of it was behind us.

After I cleaned up what looked like a mini massacre, I went to the bathroom and listened to the water hit the shower floor.

I tried the door and it was thankfully unlocked.

She was back in the shower, this time singing to herself.

It had been a long time since I heard her voice which always managed to give me chills, even right then.

I just wanted to love and comfort her and so this time it was me pulling open the shower curtain and it was me touching her body.

She hummed in appreciation as I pressed my body against her back.

I reached a hand around to her nipple and rolled it between my fingers.

 _"Yeah still...even after all of that?"_

I moved my other hand down her stomach and over that smooth mound of flesh.

 _"You breaking his nose was hot."_ I said before slipping my fingers inside of her.

 _"Fuck."_ She groaned as she leaned against me.

 _"Yeah...is that how you want it, baby?"_

 _"Yesss...more."_ She whimpered and so I went from two fingers to four as I pressed my palm against her clit.

 _"Oh God...yes, Q, ay fuck."_ She mumbled over and over as I held her against me and slowly brought her to climax.

 _"This is all mine now."_ I said and she shivered.

 _"Yessss...yours."_

* * *

We stayed in the shower until it ran cold and then she took her time rubbing that amazing lotion into my skin as she sucked on my neck.

I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed but I didn't like the idea of my stuff in that house with Puck and Brittany.

She was grinding on top of me and I had to push her away.

 _"I need to go get my shit...and then we can go at it all night."_ I bargained.

 _"Is this your thing, trading sex for favors?"_

 _"Only when it's necessary."_

 _"Then I guess we should get dressed."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Just know that I want to repeat last night, without the interruption."_

 _"I can make that happen."_

 _"Well then get a move on, Fabray. I've got needs woman."_

 _"You're not the only one."_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Was the chapter all over the place? Yes. Am I going to apologize for it? No. See ya on the flip and Jojo...you're welcome.**  
_


End file.
